english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwendoline Yeo
Gwendoline See-Hian Yeo (simplified Chinese: 杨时贤; traditional Chinese: 楊時賢; pinyin: Yáng Shíxián; born July 10, 1977) is an American actress, musician and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Dr. Lang (ep7) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Nyancy, Sheelane (ep64) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008) - Fifi (ep17), Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Mrs. Liao (ep8), Additional Voices *Regular Show (2015) - Girl 2 (ep184), Mary (ep184), Waitress 2 (ep184) *Star Wars: Resistance (2019) - Stormtrooper #2 (ep32) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Bettie-Bot VJ (ep5), Cato Parasitti (ep23), Kalifa (ep65), Nala Se, Peppi Bow (ep17), Twi'lek (ep112) *The Batman (2007) - Mercy Graves *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006) - Aunt Lily (ep27), Cousin Lisa (ep27) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Lt. Keiko Tanaka (ep15) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Domino/'Neena Thurman', Madeline Drake (ep2), Mariko Yashida (ep17), Master Mold 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Lola Chong *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Lola Chong *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) - Automated Voice, Popcorn Vendor *Dead Space: Aftermath (2011) - Isabel Cho *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - Blu *Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms (2006) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Ms. Deitch *The Invincible Iron Man (2007) - Li Mei, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady (2017) - Shini 'Movies' *Abominable (2019) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Waitress 'Shorts' *Gesar (2012) - Gesar's Mother *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Tsiao Jung (ep8) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Blue Dragon (2008) - Homeron (ep17) *Disney Stitch! (2009-2013) - Gramma, Lilo (ep74) *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003) - Nubatama (ep3), Ubume *Wolverine (2011) - Mariko Yashida, Lady's Maid (ep10) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Dr. Yui Sasaki *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Li-en Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Suicide Club (2018) - Narration 'Motion Comics' *Uncharted: Eye of Indra (2009) - Rika Raja Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Lelindre 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - The Maker, Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Domino *Far Cry 4 (2014) - Yuma *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Meilin Mao *God of War (2005) - Town Square Woman, Wife *God of War III (2010) - Wife *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Sha'ira, Shiala *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Shiala *Narc (2005) - Civilian, Hooker *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Spite *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - Forty-Five *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Cue *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Hookers *Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (2007) - Trinidad *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Rika Raja *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Rika Raja *X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) - Lady Deathstrike *X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003) - Lady Deathstrike 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Paine *Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission (2014) - Paine *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Paine *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Li Yin, Suzaku Disciple *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Four-Eyes *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) - Li-en Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (15) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors